


Uncover

by Louna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love, can't be with each other, management
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louna/pseuds/Louna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est l'un des membre du célèbre boys band anglais One Direction. Harry était supposé rester un coup d'un soir. Un type rencontré dans une boite de nuit, rien de plus. Sauf que la vie à décidée de mettre Harry sur le chemin de Louis quand ce dernier s'obstine à fermer les yeux sur ses sentiments. C'est à dire en permanence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> Harry et Louis. Louis et Harry. Paradis et paradis. Aha. Non sans blague, ces deux là me mettent dans tous mes états pratiquement h24 et j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment. Je connais le début, la fin, j'ai quelques idées pour l'histoire mais je n'ai pas de squelette parfait. Il y aura probablement 5 chapitres trés long + un épilogue. C'est en gros une mini fiction avec je l'espère de loooongs chapitres. 
> 
> Le titre est directement tiré de la magnifique chanson "Uncover" de Zara Larsson, tout simplement car... ça correspond juste parfaitement à ce qu'il se passera dans l'histoire. 
> 
> Harry ne fait pas parti des One Direction. 
> 
> J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres toutes les deux/trois semaines. Ça devrait le faire!!!
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Premier chapitre en ligne dans une semaine. All the love.


End file.
